The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for investigating subsurface structures. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to optical monitoring systems for measuring seismic parameters of subsurface structures.
The exploration of oil and gas may involve the investigation of subsurface structures, such as geological formations and/or reservoirs. Seismic sensing systems may be positioned about a surface location for sensing properties of the subsurface structures. Such properties may include physical properties, such as pressure, motion, energy, etc. Such properties may occur naturally, or may be generated by imparting a force to the surface using a seismic energy source (e.g., a seismic vibration truck). Examples of seismic vibration trucks used for generating seismic vibrations are provided in US Patent Application No. 2009/0238038. The reflected seismic waves generated by the seismic energy source may be collected and analyzed to determine characteristics of the subsurface structures.
Techniques have been developed for sensing seismic parameters. Examples of such techniques are provided in US Patent/Application Nos. 20080062815, 20080060310, and 20080060311. Some seismic sensing systems may be, for example, optical systems including seismic trucks distributed about a location for independently collecting seismic data. Each seismic truck may have fiber optic cables with optical sensors distributed about a surface of a subsurface structure. The seismic trucks may also have a light source for emitting a laser through the fiber optic cables. The light source distributes light to and collects light from the optical sensors positioned along the fiber optic cables. The seismic truck may have devices for detecting changes in the light. Such changes may be used to determine information about and generate images of the subsurface structures. Examples of optical systems and sensors are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,622,706, 7,222,534, 7,154,082, and 6,549,488.
Despite the development of advanced techniques for optical seismic monitoring, there remains a need to provide advanced techniques for performing optical seismic monitoring. The present subject matter is directed to fulfilling these needs in the art.